


Alfie Solomons as a Dog

by Iseasilyamused



Series: If He Were a Dog [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, but as a dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Alfie Solomons re-imagined into a dog.
Series: If He Were a Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Alfie Solomons as a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Fan collab with Fabula_Prima

Alfie’s owner is London’s most intimidating businessman. In turn, he’s London’s most impressive pupper. Really has the multiple bear personalities going on. Can be calm and stoic, but threaten his territory, and he goes scary bear. Fancy gold embellishments on his rich leather collar.


End file.
